pour un peu de neige
by little akary
Summary: Ren se promène dans un parc, seul. Il n'y a personne autour de lui pourtant il vient de recevoir une boule de neige. c'est un Hororen


Alors voilà je me suis mise au horoxren, je pense que ça va plaire à certain/e parce je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur eux. Par contre si cette fic est un échec certain se serait sympa de me prévenir pour éviter que je recommence

Au fait bien sûr les perso ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Ren marchait tranquillement. Autour de lui les arbres étaient recouverts de neige. De même le chemin qu'il empruntait était immaculé, hormis ses propres traces de pas. Tao soupira d'aise. Certes il n'était pas habitué au froid pourtant, paradoxalement, ce spectacle avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Doucement il leva la tête vers le ciel, le soleil n'était pas vraiment présent, en fait il y voyait plutôt de gros nuages gris annonceur de pluie. Ou de neige dans le cas présent. Pourtant cela n'affola pas le chinois. Il s'était même arrêté... Aller savoir pourquoi.

L'heure était trop matinale pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un. C'était pour cette raison que Ren était dans ce parc. Pour cette même raison qu'il s'était permis cet arrêt.

Il se baissa doucement et frôla la neige encore poudreuse. A ce contact il sourit. Un vrai sourire, un beau sourire comme il en faisait si peu. Ce contact, ce froid lui rappelait…

Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Quelque chose venait de le heurter au niveau de la nuque. C'était froid et ça coulait maintenant le long de son col. Dans un mouvement rageur il se releva cherchant du regard l'imprudent qui l'avait déranger. Pourtant le chinois avait beau chercher autour de lui, l'auteur de la boule de neige n'était pas visible. Il rangea alors son Kwen dao en pestant contre le mioche qui avait fait ça, à ce moment il entendit un éternuement. Ca venait d'un arbre, très proche à coup sûr. Sur une branche surement. Un peu plus haut…

Ren n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la personne sur la branche lui lança une deuxième boule de neige. Il lui cria alors en sortant à nouveau son Kwen dao :

« Horo descends de là que je te tue !!

-Sans façon, répliqua-t-il amusé.

-Grumbl. »

Ren donna un coup rageur dans l'arbre. Ce crétin était monté trop haut pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de l'atteindre. Il n'avait donc plus qu'une chose à faire ; prendre son mal en patience et attendre qu'il descende de lui-même. Le chinois rangea alors son arme et s'installa contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah je m'ennuyais à l'auberge, puis je t'ai vu sortir alors je t'ai suivi.

-…, Ren soupira

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, quand tu t'es baissé pour toucher la neige, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Roh aller soit sympa.

-J'ai une tête à être sympa peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

-Fait peur, trembla Horo, mais quand t'étais là-bas, moi je trouve que t'étais plutôt attirant.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Ren.

-Euh… enfin… je veux dire que… enfin quoi c'est vrai quand tu souries on a pas du tout envi de te fuir. »

Un grand silence suivi l'explication de l'aïnou à peine trouble par celui-ci qui descendait lentement de l'arbre. Il n'osait même plus regarder l'autre et avait pris une jolie teinte rosée. Ren quant à lui semblait réfléchir. Si bien qu'il, sans se rendre compte qu'il était suivi, reprit sa route.

Les deux jeunes hommes se frayèrent un chemin dans la neige encore intacte. Derrière eux leurs empreintes étaient encore visibles mais ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Comment l'avait si bien annoncé les nuages, il neigeait. Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de l'aïnou, qui, sans se préoccuper de son compagnon, s'avança en faisant le fou. Intrigué Ren regarda la neige. Une si petite chose arrivait vraiment à remplir de joie le cœur d'Horo ? Il leva un peu sa main et y recueillit un flocon. Celui-ci fondu presque aussitôt. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. Il interpela le fou, qui courrait encore un peu plus loin :

« Hey crétin !

-Tu me cherches tête de pique, répondit-il tac-o-tac en se rapprochant.

-Tu veux toujours savoir à quoi je pensais ?

-Et bien… euh… oui. »

Surpris il vit Ren se rapprocher de lui. Doucement le chinois lui prit la main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ainsi ils étaient à la même hauteur. Pendant un moment leur regard s'affrontèrent. L'un pourtant était plus que surpris et l'autre chercher comme à sonder l'âme de son vis-à-vis. Puis comme s'il avait jugé que c'était assez le brun ferma les yeux et avança la tête. Juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Juste assez pour que leur goût se mélangent. Juste assez pour avoir envi d'aller plus loin. Juste assez pour vouloir recommencer.

Cependant Ren n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Alors il n'alla pas plus loin. Il se contenta de rouvrir les yeux pour voir le shaman des glaces. Ce dernier avec encore les yeux fermés. Il se demandait si ce qu'il venait de se passer était un rêve où la réalité. D'un côté il sentait la morsure du froid qui lui prouvait qu'il était réveillé mais d'un autre côté c'était tout de même Ren qui était en face de lui.

Lentement il rouvrit les yeux. Le brun avait reprit sa taille normal. C'est-à-dire quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Mais ce qui fit doucement sourire Horo s'était la teinte coloré qu'avaient pris ses joues. L'occasion était trop belle pour la louper alors l'aïnou pris la parole :

« Je le savais personne ne peut résister à mon charme (et les chevilles ça va ?), pris dans son élan il attrapa Ren et le porta à la façon d'une mariée, ma douce et tendre (mais oui on y croit) princesse (encore mieux tient) je vous promets de vous aimer et de vous rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Le chinois cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de fixer celui qui le portait. Puis finalement il serra le point et abaissa violemment celui-ci sur l'arrière du crane du pauvre Horo. Ce qui suffit pour lui faire perdre son sourire.

« J'étais sérieux, imbécile, grogna-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Mais moi aussi, s'outra le shaman des glaces, sauf que tu me connais je pars vite dans mes délires.

-Humph, des fois trop vite.

-Mais c'est aussi pour que tu m'aimes non ?

Surpris de ce retournement de situation Ren ne pu que baisser les yeux et reprendre une jolie teinte rouge. Cela amusa grandement son porteur. Celui-ci n'eut d'ailleurs d'autre idée que de le lâcher dans un tas de neige un peu plus loin. Pris d'un grand fou-rire il ne pensa même pas à fuir lorsqu'il vit sa « princesse » se relever. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il fut une nouvelle fois plus que surprit.

A son tour il se retrouvait couché dans la neige. Sur le dos. Ren au dessus de lui, ses deux mains sur la neige de part et d'autre de son visage et une lueur pas très sainte dans le regard. Pourtant il n'alla pas plus loin. Il se contenta d'observer l'aïnou. Peu de fois il avait pu se permettre de le regarder de la sorte alors il voulait en profiter. Cependant la voix d'Horo le ramena à la réalité :

-J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-Rien de plus que d'habitude, affirma le chinois.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Des lèvres et un nez fin, de beaux yeux qu'on dirait sortis de l'océan, un peau qui s'allie avec la neige environnante et des cheveux qu'on dirait doux et soyeux.

-Euh…

-C'est toi qui as demandé.

-Ah. Parce que si je te demande quelque chose tu le fais maintenant ?

-Essaye toujours.

-Embrasse-moi. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En moins de cinq secondes ils échangèrent un baiser beaucoup moins chaste que le premier. Ils ne se quittèrent que parce que l'oxygène venait à manquer.

Chacun s'observait. Aucun ne pensait à bouger. Pourtant Ren avait les mains qui commençaient véritablement à geler et Horo avait vu quelque chose. Pas vraiment gênant… mais qui ne tarderai pas à l'être.

« Hey Horo, Ren qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Yoh ! cria presque l'utilisateur de Kwen dao en se relevant.

-On apprend beaucoup de chose, rigola le deuxième en prenant une position assise.

-Ah oui, comme quoi ? »

Apparemment l'Asakura semblait vraiment intéressé. Au grand désespoir de Ren qui aurait voulu profiter un peu plus du shaman des glaces. A lui tout seul! C'est pour ça qu'il posa une question qui fit réagir immédiatement le jeune shaman :

« Mais au fait que fais-tu ici, Yoh ?

-Mince les courses !!! Anna va me tuer.

-Attends on va t'aider, affirma Horo.

-Hn. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois environ une heure plus tard sous le regard sévère de la blonde. Sans vraiment s'attarder les trois prirent la direction de la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent Manta qui n'attendait que les ingrédients pour pouvoir cuisiner sans une grande motivation.

Une fois les courses rangées, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ren. Ce dernier toujours mécontent que Yoh ne les laisse pas en paix. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la faire. Il en avait même plus de rester avec eux. Pour une fois le chinois plaignait son ami.

« Alors dîtes-moi comment ça se fait que je vous ai retrouvé l'un sur l'autre tout à l'heure ? »

Les deux se regardèrent cherchant à savoir si l'autre voulait garder ça secret ou non. Et si c'était non qui allait oser le dire. Et surtout comment allaient-ils le dire. Finalement se fut Horo qui prit la parole :

« Bah disons que princesse ne supporte pas d'être jetée dans la neige.

-Princesse ?? remarqua Yoh perplexe.

-Eheh, j'ai réussi à trouver une partie douce et sensible chez notre cher Ren. Je suis fort hein ?

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire ma partie « douce et sensible », répliqua le concerné vexé.

-« Douce et sensible » ? »

Yoh regardait ses amis de plus en plus perplexe. Surtout que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était mémorable. Les deux shamans, qui, quelques jours plus tôt s'entre-tuaient pour rien, était en train de se balancer de l'eau. C'est ça juste de l'eau. Celle qu'ils avaient montée pour le thé. Alors tout devint plus clair pour l'Asakura.

« Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander tout de même.

-Très bien, affirma Horo.

-Oui, se contenta Ren.

-Alors je ne peux en conclure qu'une chose.

-Euh…

-Je peux savoir quoi ? demanda Ren intrigué.

-Je dois vous laissez seuls pour la suite. »

Sans attendre qu'ils aient le temps de se remettre de leur surprise Yoh quitta la pièce. Pourtant à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit un « Hein ? » assez puissant. Puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. La suite il ne voulu pas prendre le temps de l'écouter.

* * *

Alors ? Je peux recommencer ou c'était trop horrible ?


End file.
